A merced de su Majestad
by BarbieEliz
Summary: Graham no sabía porque siempre volvía a ella, porque siempre acababa rendido a sus pies...Porque en ese momento Graham era capaz de arrancarse el corazón del pecho el mismo y ponerlo en manos de Regina Mills sin importarle que su diabólica Reina Malvada lo hiciera pedazos con aquella maldita sonrisa, aunque el ignoraba que eso no sería necesario.


_Bueno, aquí les dejo esta historia EvilHunter o como quieran llamar al ship Regina/Graham. La historia está ubicada antes de que la maldición se rompiera, hasta ahora sigo diciendo que me gustaría ver más de este par y de cómo era su relación antes de la llegada de Henry o incluso después de que Regina lo adoptara, aunque esta muuuuy dificil que Jamie regrese jejejeje Ojala les guste! Se agradecen los reviews!jajaja_

* * *

Graham no sabía porque siempre volvía a ella, porque siempre acababa rendido a sus pies sin importarle nada de lo que ella pudiera hacerle. Graham era guapo, no solía presumir de eso pero sabía que era atractivo y que tenía un imán con las mujeres del pueblo, pero aun así ninguna parecía atraerlo. No como ella. No como esa condenada mujer que parecía gozar cada vez que lo humillaba. Y no, no son exageraciones, Graham era consiente de aquella sonrisa maliciosa y descarada que asomaba en esos labios rojos cada vez que ella se daba el lujo de dejarlo por los suelos sin importarle quien estuviera delante, él sabía perfectamente que cada vez que le restaba autoridad frente a alguien y después se giraba con toda esa altanería en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de eso, así como ella era consciente de que cada vez que lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se iba la mirada incrédula de Graham estaba fija en ella, siguiéndola a cada paso, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo al irse a paso firme y eso solo aumentaba su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de victoria y triunfo al saber el poder que ejercía sobre él. Y claro, quien más podía ser esa diabólica mujer que gozaba del sufrimiento ajeno que Regina Mills. Si, la alcaldesa del pueblo, su jefa y la dueña de aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto lo perturbaban, la que poseía esos labios rojos que tanto adoraba besar y morder, esa misma que disfrutaba tentarlo frente a todos pero de tal forma que solo él lo notaba, lo tentaba con esa complicidad que tenían al ser amantes y al mismo tiempo era capaz de tratarlo como si fueran dos completos extraños, como si solo fueran la alcaldesa y el sheriff del pueblo. Solo eso. Nada más que la inalcanzable y arrogante alcaldesa Regina Mills y el respetado y amable sheriff Graham.

* * *

Graham estaba sentado en su escritorio en la comisaria, Storybrooke era un lugar tranquilo donde nada grave pasaba, nada perturbaba la tranquilidad del pueblo. Graham miro a su alrededor y sonrió para sí mismo al ver que no había mas asuntos de los que ocuparse, podría irse lo suficientemente tranquilo y pasarse a casa de Regina. Graham comenzó a plantearse si sería masoquista o algo andaba muy mal con él. Solo así era capaz de explicarse por qué siempre volvía a ella, porque siempre sentía la necesidad de verla. Regina era capaz de cerrarle las narices en la puerta y el sería más capaz de entrar a su habitación por el balcón de la alcaldesa y no era todo un reto hacerlo…Vaya que lo sabía, no se sentía orgullo de decir que alguna vez tuvo que recurrir a eso para luego entrar a la recamara y en cuanto vio a Regina le sujeto fuertemente del cabello para poder devorar sus labios apasionadamente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos solo por si a la morena se le ocurría intentar escapar. ¿Sonaba estúpido, no? ¿Increíble? Bueno, era realidad. El respetado sheriff Graham era capaz de todo por la diabólica alcaldesa de Storybrooke, así que dejando de lado sus meditaciones nocturnas tomo su chaqueta y decidió pasar a Grannys antes de tocar la puerta de la mansión Mills.

* * *

En Grannys todas las mesas estaban ocupadas como siempre a la hora de la cena y como siempre Graham tomaba asiento en una de las sillas en la barra del lugar. Ruby le llevo su orden en pocos minutos. Todos estaban cenando en silencio, algunos de los que ocupaban las mesas platicaban por lo bajo, era un ambiente tranquilo, nada de escándalos que podrían provocar que la misma Abuelita los sacara de ahí. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Graham dirigiera su mirada a la entrada y tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar caer su taza de café. Era ella. Regina Mills entro a la cafetería y como de costumbre Graham pudo notar como todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Las masculinas la devoraban sin discreción, el sheriff admitió que el hacía lo mismo. Graham la observo detenidamente. Regina llevaba un conjunto rojo con un saco negro, la blusa era ceñida al cuerpo para dejar ver sus curvas que a más de uno tentaban, un sutil escote que era atenuado por el saco negro que llevaba, su falda era negra y ajustada, dejando ver sus bien torneadas piernas que a más de uno le provoco desviar la mirada. Descarada, pensó Graham al verla ignorar olímpicamente todas y cada una de las miradas que la seguían, como si lo único que se escuchara en el lugar fuera el sonido de sus altos tacones contra el suelo al acercarse a la barra del lugar. Graham tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de besarla ahí mismo solo por el puro placer de ver qué cara pondrían los imbéciles que la observaban, pero algo se lo impedía, no era miedo, aunque se acercaba bastante a eso.

-Buenas noches alcaldesa.-la saludo Graham con una sonrisa cordial, disimulando ser solo un empleado que temblaba de miedo cada vez que la veía, aunque él no fuera un simple empleado más y no temblaba cada vez que la veía, bueno, por lo menos no de miedo.

-Buenas noches.-devolvió el saludo Regina con un tono frio, sin una sonrisa por tratarse de él, sin molestarse en mirarlo para no parecer descortés. Graham pensó como era posible que esa mujer pudiera ser tan fría, como podía ser tan arrogante, para otros quizá Regina Mills era sinónimo de frialdad y rigidez pero Graham sabía que no era así. Regina Mills era apasionada, si alguien podía dar testimonio de eso era el, sobre todo cuando la noche anterior ambos pasaron casi toda la noche sin dormir, Graham aun sentía las uñas de Regina clavándose en su espalda y en sus labios aun sentía el sabor de los suyos, esos mismos labios que ahora le parecían tan lejanos.

-¿Ya se va a casa?-pregunto el sheriff con un tono amable para conversar con ella, pero ella se limitó a ignorar su pregunta, dejándolo sin respuesta por un par de minutos de silencio después de verla pedir un café para llevar.

-Sheriff Graham-musito Regina sin tomarse la molestia de fijar sus ojos en él, quien al lado suyo tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos de torcer el gesto ante su frialdad. Graham la observo en silencio, discretamente para que nadie más lo notara, aunque él sabía que ella si lo notaba. Lo sabía por qué casi podía leer sus pensamientos de victoria al saber que lo tenía donde quería, lo sabía por qué la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Regina al tomar su pedido y con toda la elegancia que tenía se levantaba de su asiento para marcharse se lo gritaba en la cara. Graham se reprochó mentalmente su debilidad cuando Regina paso a su lado, maldita sea esa mujer, su perfume pareció intoxicarlo. Tentarlo, eso era lo que Regina hacia al pasar a su lado al marcharse de ahí. Regina sonrió para sus adentros, se marchó como lo que era, una Reina, malvada pero Reina al final. Graham observo la puerta cerrarse después de verla marcharse y suspiro. No se iba a engañar, por más desplantes que ella le hiciera el volvería. Así que pago su cuenta y en diez minutos ya estaba camino a la mansión Mills.

* * *

Regina sabía que Graham debería estar deseando su muerte y extrañamente eso le gustaba. La alcaldesa disfrutaba saber que Graham estaba camino a casa a pesar de haberlo tratado con tanta frialdad, a pesar de tratarlo como si no fuera más que un simple peón en su pueblo. Era malvada. Bueno, no era la Reina Malvada solo por su lindo rostro, se dijo Regina con una sonrisa maliciosa. La morena estaba en su habitación, terminando de arreglarse para jugar un poco más con Graham antes de terminar su día, lo iba a torturar de una manera sutil, solo necesitaba un ligero camisón de seda negro y encaje para que el sheriff Graham acabara casi suplicando por piedad. Una sonrisa asomo en los labios de Regina cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en toda la casa. Uno. Dos. Regina dejo de contar cuando el timbre sonó por sexta vez. Irónicamente por cada timbre ella parecía sonreír un poco más.

* * *

Graham torció el gesto al no recibir respuesta alguna después de insistir tantas veces. Estaba jugando con él, lo estaba fastidiando una vez más, pensó Graham. Y tuvo su confirmación cuando las luces de toda la mansión se apagaron dejando solo las luces de la habitación de la alcaldesa encendidas. Graham torció el gesto, por su mente paso la idea de largarse pero esa idea solo duro unos pocos segundos, el sheriff se tragó su orgullo una vez más y se encamino hacia el balcón de la alcaldesa. La odiaba en esos momentos, maldición como la odiaba por hacerlo escalar. Graham midió la distancia y varios insultos desfilaron por su mente especialmente dirigidos a su querida y diabólica alcaldesa.

-¡Eres malvada!-grito Graham al casi caer de boca contra el suelo al entrar por la ventana de la habitación, pero se topó con una habitación vacía, la cama estaba impecable como siempre y el aroma del perfume de Regina se sentía en ella.-¡No vuelvo a subir por tu estúpido balcón!-se quejó Graham pasándose una mano por su ropa para arreglársela.-¡La próxima vez que no me abras la puerta me iré, si no abres significa que no quieres que entre!.-reprochaba Graham después de pasarse una mano por el cabello para quitarse un par de hojas que le habían caído encima. Mentira. Él lo sabía perfectamente que nunca se iría aunque ella le cerrara las puertas en las narices. Pero algo de orgullo tenía que mostrarle a esa condenada mujer.

-¿Te iras?-pregunto Regina al salir del cuarto de baño con aquella maldita sonrisa, esa que destilaba arrogancia y que parecía insultar a Graham con descaro. Regina se cruzó de brazos y tuvo que anotarse un par de puntos a su favor cuando a Graham casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al verla aparecer. ¡Maldita seas, Regina Mills! Se gritó Graham mentalmente al quedar mudo y sentir como tragaba en seco al verla. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para provocarle de aquella manera? Se preguntó Graham al recorrerla con la mirada, deleitándose con la visión de su piel descubierta, ese camisón era un arma en posesión de esa diabólica mujer, pensó Graham al ver que apenas y dejaba algo a la imaginación.-Deberías marcharte de una vez, prometo no detenerte y no llorar cuando lo hagas.-ironizo Regina señalando la ventana con un gesto despreocupado, como si no notara la mirada de Graham por todo su cuerpo.-¿Te golpeaste contra la ventana o que te pasa?.-se burló Regina al no recibir respuesta de parte del sheriff, la morena rodo los ojos y se giró para dejarlo ahí solo.

-¡Maldición!-se quejo Graham al salir de su trance al darse cuenta que la morena se disponia a salir de la habitación. El sheriff dio un par de pasos firmes para alcanzarla y al hacerlo la sujeto del brazo con brusquedad, haciéndola girarse para mirarlo.-Tu eres lo que me pasa.-se quejó Graham sujetándola mas fuerte por los hombros. Regina le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear, disfrutando el verlo descontrolado. Graham miro sus labios rojos y no soporto más, la pego aún más a él y llevando su mano al cabello de Regina la beso. La beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si sus labios fueran necesarios para seguir viviendo, la beso con desesperación, sin importarle lo malvada que pudiera llegar a hacer con él, olvidándose una vez mas de sus desplantes. La necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos y sus caricias cada noche. Graham la sujeto fuertemente en sus brazos y sin darse cuenta el tumbo sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la alcaldesa, dejando que las prendas de ropa volaran por toda la habitación y perdiéndose entre besos y caricias apasionadas. ¿Quién diría que la fría y arrogante alcaldesa Mills era la misma mujer que estaba dejando marcas de sus uñas en la espalda del sheriff Graham? Nadie. Por qué así debía ser. Por qué Regina jamás admitiría que pasaba las noches en compañía de él. Aunque ahora nada de eso importaba. Solo importaba estremecerse con las caricias y los besos que ambos dejaban en el cuerpo del otro. Porque en ese momento Graham era capaz de arrancarse el corazón del pecho el mismo y ponerlo en manos de Regina Mills sin importarle que su diabólica Reina Malvada lo hiciera pedazos con aquella maldita sonrisa, aunque el ignoraba que eso no sería necesario…


End file.
